Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 02
Digimon Xtreme File 02: DNA Digivolution! The Union of Stubborn Hearts ***** Taisuke: My name's Taisuke Morikawa, 5th grade. So let me bring you up to speed. I just moved & on my first at school, I met these four other kids. I find this weird item & bam! The next thing you know I hear about stuff of Digimon of the end some virtual world. Oh yeah, Digimon are these creatures. Everything was cool until a giant pile of rocks named Golemon showed up & attacked the Digimon. My new-found partner Ginomon is willing to fight & is confident that he'll win. Or so he thought....Talk about your cliffhangers! And it's just beginning.... *** are where the last episode dropped off, with Ginomon charging at Golemon. Ginomon lands a uppercut on Golemon, but the monster was unaffected as it snapped its neck back into place. Ginomon: Don't you feel anything?! moments, Ginomon is punched hard. hitting the ground hard. Golemon walks towards Ginomon. In the real world Taisuke: Ginomon! raises its arm & was about to land the deathblow but..When Ginomon opens his eyes, he saw Honshumon barely holding Golemon's fist back. Ginomon: ...I...didn't need your help... Honshumon: We know that. uses 'Buzz Shock' on Golemon Woggrumon: But you're one of us now! uses 'Gale of Blades'. Jumaemon: If someone messes with one of us... uses 'Rock Buster', knocking Golemon down as the others help Ginomon up. Bunbukumon: Then he'll have to mess with all of us! gang regroup, as Golemon got back up. Golemon: GOOOOLLLLEEE! lands a fist into the ground, creating a shockwave on the ground. The Digimon jumped out of harm's way. Woggrumon: Our attacks had no effect on him! Bunbukumon: I guess we have no choice. Honshumon: Should we do it, Master Ryu? at the real world Ryu: Let's do it! Hiroki: Yeah! It's Digivolving time! Taisuke: Digivolve? Ryu: Do as we do... Split screen of the four taking out their Digivices. Ryu, Kaori, Hiroki, Shigeru: D.N.A. Charge! Execute...Digivolution! point the items at the screen, causing a beam to shoot from the antennas that enter the computer & hit their Digimon. The scene brightens as their shadowed silhouttes start to change, growing bigger. The light faded, revealing four new Digimon.. Woggrumon: Raidamon! transformed into a more humanoid form, wearing a grey-green outfit. Covering his chest was gunmetal armour with chrome accents. He also had gunmetal wrist gauntlets & knee pads, as well as silver claws and toes, & a clump of whitish-blond hair behind his insect-like mask. Analyzer: Raidamon is a Cyborg Digimon, Woggrumon's digivolved form. A champion for justice who bugs his opponents with his Electro Kick & Spiking Machinegun Fist attacks. Bunbukumon: Arkutomon! became a hulking, broad-shouldered Digimon covered in armor playing. Analyzer: Arkutomon is a Beastman Digimon, Bubukumon's digivolved form. With his whole body covered in a super strength steel, he's a living weapon. Jumeamon: BlaDemon! was almost like a teenage girl at age 19. Her skin was a pale bluish color & her shoulder-length hair was grey-white. Her attire was Mandarin-style. Analyzer: BlaDemon is a Majin Digimon, Jumaemon's digivolved form. She may not look it, but she can cause alot of damage with her tiger claws. Honshumon: Gingamon transformed from a dog-ghost-like Digimon with into a large beast with long hair. Analyzer: Gingamon is a Exhalted Beast Digimon, Honshumon's digivolved form. Her Grand Howler attacks is destructive on her enemies. Ryu: Taisuke, it's time... nods in arggement as he draws his Digivice backwards. He crosses his arms a number of times, then brings his Digivice around to face the computer. Taisuke: D.N.A. Charge! Execute....Digivolution! type out on a black screen..."Digivolution"...Light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on Taisuke's D-Cyber, gold energy swirls out of it & enter the computer. Ginomon: What the- gets consumed by the light...The screen fades out. Then fades to Ginomon with surging around him. Ginomon: Ginomon Digivolve to... skin collapses revealing a wire frame. The frame enlarges as it roars in pain. New skin rebuilds upon it with a spiky crystaline mane & blade-like projections on his tail. He shoots a brilliant flame of sparkling fire, setting a circle of flame around him as he bellows. Ginomon: "GIGANTOMON!" light faded, revealing Gigantomon, a buffed human-postioned dino with two crystal shards stricking out of his shoulders. His tail is barbed with shard-like projections. The kids marvel at Gigantomon. Analyzer: Gigantomon, a Dragonoid Digimon. The wild fires within him will annhililate his enemies, charbroiling them like well-done steaks. Taisuke: Ginomon, how do you feel? look at his new form, loving the new-found energy surging within as his fist emitted a aura.. Gigantomon: How do I feel...I feel like a new 'mon! Golemon: Gole! monster unleases Sulfer Plume. The others get out of harm's way, except Giganmon who charged at it. At first, everyone thought he was done for until he jumped out the mist unharmed & his mouth glowing. Golemon: Gole? Gigantomon: Eat this! Crystal Inferno! unleashed a blast of crystalline fire from his mouth, causing Golemon's face to crack under the pressure. Gingamon gets into postition & makes her move. Gingamon: Grand Howler! fires a stream of sonic energy from her mouth, which hits Golemon. His left arm disintegrates.) Arkutomon: Boulder Crash! [Arkutomon takes into the air as he rolls into a ball and rams Golemon. Raidamon jumped over his pal. Raidamon: Electro Kick! soccer kicks Golemon in the chest, destorying the other arm. BlaDemon: Blade Hurricane! creates a tornado that traps Golemon in it's winds, leaving him vulnerable at Gigantomon jumps after him & thursts his fist ito Golemon's chest, destorying the monster completely. The kids cheer as the Gigantomon emerges with the DigiEgg that was Golemon's core. Gigantomon starts to crush the thing, but was knocked down by Gingamon. The DigiEgg hovered from his gasp Gigantomon: What did you do that for!? Gingamon: We do not destory DigiEggs! It's all yours, Master Ryu! was amazed as Ryu pulls out his Digivice, a tiforce-style symbol appearing on its screen. Ryu: By the power of this Digivice...you will be purified & the darkness within dissolved forever! Fractal Code...Digitize! beam fire into the computer at the DigiEgg, changing from it's purplish glow to a pinkish-color. The DigiEgg then floated away. Ryu: The fractal code that gives the DigiEgg it's form has been purified of all evil...It will trouble us no more. Taisuke: We did it. It's you & me, Ginomon! Gigantomon: I don't think so! I have alot to ponder about. Gingamon: What's there to ponder? You're one of us- Gigantomon: I'm grateful you helped me...But I rather make MY choice, on MY own! Don't follow me... leaves everyone speechless. Taisuke: Wait! Ginomon! Hiroki: Well, that didn't go well. Shigeru: I think we've had enough excitment for one day. Deleting Digiport.EXE. shutdown the program & takes out a CD that he puts in his bookbag. Outside the school... Taisuke: What about Ginomon? Ryu: We'll give him time. places his Digivice in front of him, an still-image of Honshumon appears on the monitor. Ryu: Keep a eye on him. Honshumon{Voice}: Right! Ryu: You did good, rookie. Don't blow it. started to go the opposite direction the others were taking. Taisuke: Ryu, where are you going? Ryu: I have kendo practice this evening. Hiroki: What? Practice later! Why don't you head to the arcade with us? Ryu: Maybe some other time... leaves. Shigeru: You guys got to go without me. I have a promise to keep & a computer to fix. Why don't you guy show the newest member of our team the ropes. Seeya heads out too, leaving Taisuke with Hiroki & Kaori. Taisuke: I've never been on a team, anything I should know? Hiroki: Yeah, I'm the only one that can kiss Kaori. Kaori: You wish. figure watched them, the same person whose voice was heard in the last episode. ??????: Well they're all together, I guess it has begun, hehe..... at the Control Spire field, a shadowy figure, saw the entire incident with Golemon and Giganmon. evil Digimon: ...You know what to do....Bring me that Digimon! figure was seen. He had a bird like stature, long beak-helmet, & flowing cloak. This half-man, half-bird enity kneeled before the villian. Birdman: I am at your service, it shall be done at once! But what of the other Chosen Ones? evil Digimon: If they intervene again... I want you...to DELETE them. Just bring him to our side. Birdman: As you wish, my Lord.... Bird-man stands & fades as the villian lets out a low snicker. Back at the real world, at nightfall...Taisuke was getting ready for bed. He did think back to seeing Ginomon in action against Golemon & Gigantomon destroying it. Taisuke{Thought}: I just can't stop thinking about Ginomon.... soon gets to bed, hoping to see Ginomon again. Back in the Digital World, Ginomon is still in his Gigantomon form. The other Digimon show up, whipseriing among eachother as they walk slowly towards him while trying not to wake him up. But Gigantomon opens one eye and the others freaked out. Gigantomon: It's you... Honshumon: We like to have a word with you. Gigantomon: Go away, I need my rest... goes back to sleep. Annoyed, Honshumon uses her Sonic Howler at Gigantomon waking him up Gigantomon: What are you trying to do!? Make me deaf! I told you I'm not joining your little fan-club. Or are you dense! I have better things to do then fight some dumb kid's battle. Honshumon: Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth! Woggrumon: Okay...We'll leaving let you guys be. Jumaemon, Bubukumon quickly walk anyway. Gigantomon: What!? Honshumon: I kept my cool about most of your attitude. But bad mouthing our partners, that is something I won't stand for! All we were trying to do was to be your friends, and how do you respond? By being a jerk! Gigantomon: I never asked for your friendship in the first place. Friends are nothing but shackles to you down. I have great ambitions to be the best & I intend to do it! Birdman(Voice): To be the best...You must beat the best. & Honshumon dodged the feather shurikens that followed after the birdman stating laughing. Honshumon: Show yourself! Birdman: As you wish... emerges from the trees, a man with long hair & bird-like legs. He wore a cloak & a bird-like mask over his head. Gigantomon: Who are you!? Birdman: My name is Malphamon. I have come for you. Gigantomon: Then come and get it! What do you say the two on us go on it? One on one! Malphamon: As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm here to talk. My master was interested by your sheer power against the Golemon we've sent after you. He likes to offer you a position among his ranks.... Gigantomon: Sorry, not interested. Malphamon: You missunderstand...You don't have a choice in the matter. *** BREAK *** in his room, Taisuke got up. As he got his clothes, he noticed his D-Cyber. Taisuke: So it wasn't a dream. Ms. Morikawa(Voice): Taisuke? Are you up? Taisuke: Yeah, mom. Ms. Morikawa: There's someone on the phone for you. Taisuke: For me? picks it up. Taisuke: Hello? Ryu: Taisuke. Meet us at the school, now! Taisuke could ask, Ryu hanged up. Meawhile in the Digital World, the newly digivolved BlaDemon, Berserkemon, & Raidamon stood in Malphamon's path as Honshumon & Gigantomon stood behind. Malphamon: You Chosen Ones are begining to annoy me...Come my messagers of destruction! Murder Raid! his cloak, he sends out hundreds of demonic-crows BlaDemon: Come on, guys, let's go! Dragon's Blade! Raidamon: Spiking Machinegun Fist! Arkutomon: Air Bullet! takes a deep breath, and then pounds his stomach to fire a highly compressed air ball from his mouth. All the attacks hit the crows, and many of them go down. In the real world... Hiroki: They're still coming after them! takes out his Digivice from behind him, bringing it near his face as he thrusts it forward.. Ryu: D.N.A. Charge! Execute...Digivolution! words type out on a black screen..."Evolution"...Silver light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on Ryu's Digivice, silver energy swirls out of it, Honshumon appears, energy surging around her. Honshumon: Honshumon digivolve to... blast of energy smacks into Honshumon, ripping away her skin & fur, revealing a bare wire frame. Large amounts of blue fur strap over the frame as it becomes canine. The figure appears and shoots a blast of energy from her mouth as she jumps through it. Gingamon: Gingamon! Grand Holwer! sonicwave attack destorys the remaining crows & hits Malphamon, causing a explosion. The kids being to cheer just Taisuke arrived.. Taisuke: Sorry I late. Hiroki: Don't worry about it. Ryu took it to that turkey. in the Digital World, the Digimon were also giving themselves a pat on the back. That was until Malphamon flies out of the smoke. Everyone gasped as Malphamon starts to gather energy into his taloned hands. Malphamon: You cannot defeat me that easily. Static Destoryer! attacks hit the Digimon, only Gingamon withstood it as the others were regressed. But Gingamon suddenly collapsed. It's by the time that Gigantomon finally decided to come to bat. Gigantomon: I can take it from here. I'm the one he wants! I can do this alone...Without your help! suddently heard Taisuke's voice Taisuke: What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? Giganmon: If that's how it's going to be...Fine my me. But I will not allow anyone else to die for my sake, understand? that, Giganmon charges at Malphamon, claws ready to hit on mark. But the evil Digimon takes to the air, laughing. Gigantomon: Have you had enough or do you want some more? Malphamon: You act so tough, but we both know you have only one weakness....Murder Raid! launches his attack but it wasn't aimed at Gigantomon but at the weaken Digimon. Gigantomon runs just in time to take the full force of the attack. Gingamon saw Gigantomon's noble act and sees his body starting to scatter then reassemble. The others can do nothing but look. The birds disappear & Giganmon collpases. Malphamon: Hmmm...I was hopping I was wrong about you. up with trouble Gingamon made her way to Gigantomon. Gingamon: You protected us? Gigantomon: Yeah. I got to admit...you guys were alright. Malphamon: I had heard enough. Prepare for your destruction! genereates another mass of Murder Raid, sending at the two battered champs. In the real world, the kids were forced to help helplessly. Taisuke: Gigantomon! Ryu: Gingamon! Digivices started to glow Taisuke & Ryu: Huh? Ah! the Digital World, both Champ Digimon glowed, the aura destroying the birds in contact. Malphamon: Uh what? glowing faded, revealing a human-like Digimon. He had long hair that goes down to his waist. He had a canine-like lower body & wore chest/shoulder armor. On his head was a visored-helmet with horns. The being seemed familar. Malphamon: Who are you & what had you done with those two? ????{Gigantomon/Gingamon}: I am they....I am Tenromon... other three Digimon was as surprised as Malphamon is easily knocked by Tenromon's punch, crashing into a mountain wall. Jumaemon, Woggrumon, & Bubukumon: Ah! Hiroki: That's amazing! Kaori:Wow, I don't believe it! Shigeru: They combined! Taisuke{Seen from the right}: Ginomon.... to Tenromon's right side which had a translucent image of Ginomon in his place. Ryu{Seen from the Left}: Honshumon.... to Tenromon's right side which had a translucent image of Honshumon in his place. Taisuke & Ryu: Tenromon? in the Digital World, Velocidamon showboats his fighting style. Tenromon: Ah! Ya! Ready for round two? Malphamon: Hmm. You made the task of destorying you both much easier! two Digimon charge at eachother, causing a explosion of dust on impact. The two soon leap into the sky, in a major fist-fight. Everyone was amazed by Tenromon's abilities. Bunbukumon: That's so cool! Woggrumon: Yes, they are most certainly is beating that Malphamon. Jumaemon: Yeah, but do they have to make it look so easy? Malphamon: Static Destroyser! fires his attack, only for Tenromon to backhand the energy-orb & flies at Malphamon. His rapid-fast punchs & kicks overwhlem Malphamon. In the real world... Hiroki: Yeah! Take that! Front! Right! Jab! Uppercut! Body blow! Take that bird-brain out! Kaori: Looks like we're going to win! Shigeru: But I don't understand why they had to merge. Taisuke: Our Digimon is so awesome! Ryu: What do you mean "our Digimon"? Taisuke: It's not just your partner fighting, it's mine as well. They're working together now! Ryu: ....You got a point...I guess... in the Digital World, Tenromon's fist starts to glow brightly. Tenromon: Spirit Knuckle! shouted as he fired the golden beam from his fist at Malphamon, who summons his demon crows to take the hit for him. Malphamon(Voice): I did not anticipate such strength from your fusion. Till we meet again... Malphamon gone, Tenromon suddently glowed & split into Ginomon & Honshumon, but just as surprised by what just happened as the others head over to them. Honshumon: It was a strange...But i got to admit we made a great team! Ginomon: Hmmm... Woggrumon: What's the matter? Ginomon: I don't know about this. I need some time to think. Honshumon: I understand. that Ginomon leaves much to Taisuke's shock. Taisuke: Ginomon! Ryu: We can't force him if he's not ready. You have to let it happen naturally. Taisuke: But- Ryu: Fighting's one thing, but he must not ready to be pantered with you, yet. We'll just have to wait him out. Shigeru: Ryu's right. There's absolutely nothing any of us can do about it right now. the school bell rings Taisuke: Well, I hope he decides after school's over. kids get ready to start their day at schoo. But in a darken area, Malphamon kneels before the shadowy figure. ?????: So what you are telling me is that you had failed? Malphamon: My apologies, master. I never faced such a digivolution before... evil Digimon: Be gone from my sight....before I delete YOU. faded as the figure turned to a monitor. A insigna is seen on it. evil Digimon: Take heed, this is but a setback. ?????: I believe we have found ourselves worthy foes at last. evil Digimon: These seem worthy oppoents, I'll give them that. But no one can withstand the Dark Masters. We will strike when they're most vunlerable. ??????: Excellent, Schwartzmon. If there's one thing I simply adore, it's the element of surprise... face is revealed, with a bat-like horned mask & pale-skined with blood-red lips. Schwartzmon: So do I... Narrator: As our heroes had earn a well-earned rest, the evil Schwartzmon is planning his next attack. What do these Dark Masters have in store for our heroes. Can they even be stopped? Find out next time ... TO BE CONTINUED.... **** Ginomon: My name is Ginomon, & I am a great warrior. I must fight. Only the strong can surivive. Taisuke: On the next Digimon X-Treme...."The Power of Bonds!" Taisuke & Ginomon: Our Revolution of Evolution has just begun!